The invention relates to a device for preventing skidding and for increasing the grip of vehicle wheels on ice and snow.
In addition to snow chains winter tires, also called adhesive tyres, are used for motor vehicles when travelling on snow-covered steep up and down gradients. Snow chains are not well liked because they are often difficult to fix to the vehicle tires and because they must be used in such a way that the road is not damaged, i.e. they must be removed on dry sections of the road following snow or ice-covered sections of the road. In addition, when travelling on dry roads snow chains are subject to a high degree of wear and also do not permit travel at high speed. In particular when roads become covered with ice at short notice, e.g. ice surfaces produced by drizzle falling on frozen road coverings it is hardly possible to use snow chains and winter tyres. Tyres covered with spikes are also not always usable.
In addition to snow chains and winter tyres starting aids are known, but these are not a substitute for snow chains and winter tyres. These starting aids, which merely comprise clamp straps fitted to the tyres, merely serve to permit a vehicle to be driven a short distance out of mud or snow.